


new neighbor

by etselec



Series: What I Did Over Summer 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets the new neighbor<br/>-<br/>So this is part of the "What I Did Over Summer" 'verse but it <em>can be read alone</em>. If you like the sabriel pairing, you can go ahead and read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was tired.

He was tired of trying to find another college. He feared that he would end up like his father: a drunk and no time for his kids.

He noticed that no one was around in the house, so he decided to head out, maybe go to the park or something. Dean had no plans.

He walked out the front door and sniffed in the summer air. He made sure his Baby was kept in the garage, unharmed from any of the birds or bugs.  

“Hey, uh, sir, can you give me a hand?” someone with a deep voice asked.

Dean spun around. “Oh, yeah, sure man.” He looked over at the guy, probably the same age as Dean, handsome - oh was he handsome - and soft brown hair.

“Can you take these boxes inside?” the guy nodded to the door to the house in front of Dean’s.

“Okay,” Dean picked up a box and carried it into the house where the old lady used to live. “What’s your name?” Dean asked sometime later.

“I’m Castiel Novak,” the guy replied, smiling. He had soft baby blue eyes that made Dean’s heart want to melt. “What’s yours?”

“D-Dean,” Dean scratched the back of his head. “Dean Winchester.” He shook hands with Castiel.

“Thank you so much, Dean,” Castiel blushed. _Oh my God, he said my name, didn’t he? That was so hot-slash-cute-slash-borderline-sexy,_ Dean seemed to internally yell.

“Anytime, Cas,” Dean saw Castiel squint, “uh, I mean, is it okay if I call you Cas?”

“It’s fine,” Castiel shrugged, dropping a box on the ground.

“So… you just moved here.”

“Yes. My family and I,” Castiel explained, “I’m actually looking into a community college here.”

There was a community college here? Wow, Dean needed to get out more. “Community college, huh? I’m looking for one myself. What’s the name?”

“Oh, yes, it’s Kripke College. It’s gotten pretty good ratings,” Castiel folded his arms, “do you mind if I ask how old you are?”

“Not at all. I’m eighteen,” Dean said, “how about you?”

“Eighteen as well,” Castiel grinned, tilting his head. “Maybe we could go to this college together.” His ears turned pink.

“Maybe,” Dean’s stomach dropped. He thought about asking more questions. Yeah, he should keep the ball rolling. “So, where ya from? Oh, and, uh, do you want me to help keep moving boxes inside?”

“Oh, yeah, thank you,” Cas replied, picking up a box. Dean did the same. “I’m from Pontiac, Illinois. My father got a new job here and my brothers and sister and I had to come with him. I thought that I might as well get a good education, too, so Kripke College was the one I looked into."

Dean set a box down. "You found a job yet?"

"No, actually," Castiel bit his lip. _God that was sexy,_ Dean thought.

"I could get you a job. We need someone to work the register at my uncle's auto shop. It's only a couple blocks down the street."

"Really, Dean? That'd be great!" Castiel put a box next to the one Dean just put down.

"No problem."

Just then, they heard yelling.

"What was that?" Castiel asked, running out of the house.

Dean ran around the side of the house and looked up. He knew that Sam liked to hang out on the roof when he was stressed out or he needed time to think. "I think my brother, Sam, is talking to someone from your house."

"Luci? Anna?" Castiel called into the house.

"Yeah?" Luci asked groggily.

"What the hell you want, Cas?" Anna shouted back.

Cas shook his head and sighed. "Okay, it's gotta be Gabriel then," The yelling stopped. "They're not yelling anymore, you think they're alright?"

“Yeah, I'll have a talk with Sam later,” Dean picked up the last box, “uh, listen, Cas,” he said over his shoulder, “I’d love to show you around town sometime.”

Castiel blinked. He made a “is-he-asking-me-out” face and started to say something. “That’d be wonderful, Dean,” he walked outside the house with Dean, “a-are you asking me out?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Dean stared at his shoes, “unless you kinda wanna go as friends or something -”

Castiel cut him off with kiss him on the cheek. “I’d love to go out with you,” he picked up a backpack from under a tree, “I have to go pick up some food,” Castiel started off in the other direction, “bye, Dean.”

“Bye,” Dean repeated, bringing a hand up to his face to where Castiel kissed him. He sighed as soon as Castiel was around the corner. Dean wanted to do nothing more than follow him like a lovesick puppy and tackle him to the ground with kisses.

He was so screwed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really freaking stupid. i keep forgetting to make this multi chapter i'm so sorry. anyways this is the end of the destiel part of this series. i'll probably add some destiel in the main fic

Dean stared at the ceiling while lying on his bed. _Cas talks about him._

He remembered what Gabriel said last night. Wait does Cas really talk about him? Does he think about Dean as much as Dean thinks about Cas?

Dean shook his head, his stomach feeling like butterflies were having a friggin party in there. He turned his head and looked at his alarm clock. The digital clock blinked 12:00 P.M. Sighing, Dean ripped the covers off of him and stood up, grabbing his cellphone. He should call Cas. Maybe. Or not. Wait yes. Yeah, he should. Ah, no, he doesn’t have his number. He’ll go over there. Yes, yeah, right now.

Dean ran a comb over his hair and pulled on a jacket. He opened the front door and on to the sidewalk he went, literally two seconds away from Cas’ house. Dean got nervous, hesitantly knocking on the door.

A redheaded girl answered. “Hi.”

“Oh, uh, hi.”

The girl grinned, interested in him. C’mon, she was like 14. _Hell_ no. Dean almost rolled his eyes right there. “Whatcha need?”

“Is Cas home?”

The girl groaned. “Are you the guy he keeps talking about? The neighbor?”

 _So he does talk about Dean._ “Yeah, is he home?”

“One second,” the girl shut the door halfway and sauntered back in the house, calling for Castiel. She came back with Castiel at her side, hair sticking up in other directions. Dean saw his stomach poking out from under the old high school sweatshirt he was wearing.

“D-Dean!” He squeaked, smoothing his hair down. He pulled his shirt down a little more and folded his arms.

Dean blushed. “Hi Cas.”

The girl mumbled something along the lines of, “you guys are friggn’ weird” and walked back inside.

“Do you… I mean… well, ah…” _Stop being a dumbass._ “Do you wanna maybe go into town today?”

Cas smiled. “I have something at the college to go to.”

Dean turned bright red. “Oh, um, sorry -”

“But,” Cas interrupted, “I’ll make an exception.”

“Oh, you really don’t have to -”

“I want to, believe me.”

“Okay,” Dean felt the weird butterfly thing in his stomach, “can I have your number? I never got it.”

“Yes.”

Dean held out his cellphone and prepared to type as Cas read out his number. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Dean,” Cas smiled, leaning against the doorway.

“Three o’clock alright?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Uh, so,” Dean rubbed his neck awkwardly, “what college thing were you going to?”

“Oh, it was just like an open house, I think,” Cas explained, “it’s there tomorrow, too. Maybe we should go together. You’re looking into a college, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Dean blinked, “I think we should.”

“That would be nice,” Cas smiled, “I’ll see you later.”

“See you,” Dean stuck his hands in his pockets as Cas closed the door. He breathed in deeply and shook his head, heading back to his house. Shutting the front door of his house quickly, he ran back upstairs and flopped back down on his bed.

Jesus Christ, the things that man does to him.

-

At 2:58 P.M., Dean was out the door, practically sprinting to Cas’ house. He knocked on the door, rather jumpy.

“Hey Dean,” Cas opened his front door immediately, stepping outside.

“Cas,” Dean replied. His eyes found Cas’ hand just hanging at his side. Dean took action right as he noticed, grasping his hand in his. _Bold, Winchester, bold._ Dean blinked and looked up at Cas, who squeezed Dean’s hand. “Um, so you ready to go?”

Cas smiled. “Of course.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short i'm sorry xx  
> i really need to do some practice on writing


End file.
